Ultimate Final Fantasy
by Leon01
Summary: Review Pls
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate Final Fantasy

Prologue

Cloud : (My name is Cloud. I'm a member of Ex-soldier first class. Through my battle with Chaos, the god of discord in a world where Cosmos, the goddess of harmony live, I learnt a lot of knowledge from every comrade that I met. That's why I know there are many world outside the world where I live. Cosmos told me that one world among them lies a great power that can turn every desire into a reality. Unfortunately that power is searched to by many villain from other world and my world. One of them is Sephiroth, my greatest foes that always appear wherever I go. That's why after I get my crystal and defeat Chaos, I turn back to my world to gather my allies and take them to the world that Cosmos told me. When I arrive at my world, Tifa came to me.)

Tifa : Wellcome back Cloud ! It's good to have you back.

Cloud : Sorry, just came back from helping Cosmos in her war. Everything allright here?

Tifa : Yeah. Everything is alright here. Thanks to Denzel. He was quite handful helping me take care our bar-shop. You should reward him something ok? He worry about you though when Cosmos appear and tell that she wish to borrow your skill.

Cloud : I see. Well then I better give him this memento that I get from Cosmos.

Tifa : Denzel, Marlene. Cloud is back.

Denzel : Cloud…welcome back… we miss you though.

Cloud : Sorry, didn't mean to leave you three again. But I can't walk away from Cosmos request. So as a proof of apologizing, here's a gift for you two…share it ok?

Denzel : Sure..I always share everything with Marlene, isn't that right Marlene?

Marlene : mmph. Thank you Cloud. Let's go Denzel, Cloud must be tired and we should leave him to rest. [drag Denzel]

Tifa : And what about me? Did you forget about my present?

Cloud : Yeah yeah. I get it. You want me to kiss you on the lips right? [kiss Tifa]

Tifa : Thanks Cloud. Well then, you should rest.

Cloud : Ok. Good night Tifa [go to his bed while Tifa go to Marlene's room]

That night Cosmos appear on Cloud's dream.

Cosmos : You have a wonderfull family, Cloud.

Cloud : What is it Cosmos? I know that you don't come to my dream just to say that, right?

Cosmos : You're right. I came to your dream to tell you that one of your comrade, Warrior Of Light already arrive at the world that I spoke earlier. He told me that I should take you and your allies when you're ready to go. You can contact me through the crystal that you earned on the world where you fought Chaos. That's all I want to say to you. I must go now, Warrior Of Light requires my assistance to create a fortress. Farewell for now, Cloud. We'll meet again.

Beginning

That morning Cloud wake from his dream and call Tifa, Denzel and Marlene.

Cloud : Denzel, Marlene. It looks like I and Tifa have to go to another world to fight again. I want you to take care Marlene and this shop for a while…

Denzel : I won't let you go! That world what you speak is full dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt!

Cloud : Denzel. If I don't go, then…

Denzel : Then take us with you together. We already tired worrying you to come back. We want to help you as well.

Cloud : That world is danger, I don't want you hurt yourself.

Denzel : I don't care. I already know the risk. Even though I'm not as strong as you are, I still can help you by giving my support. You need us.

Marlene : It's true Cloud. At least Denzel can provide backup with your mission.

Tifa : They are right, Cloud. I agree with them. Even they don't have your strength, they have your spirit. I think that you should listen to their word sometime. Beside even if you don't agree to take them with you, I might as well seal your power with the materia that you gave to me until you agree with us.

Denzel : That's right, Tifa. Seal his power if he won't let us help him.

Cloud : Tifa….

Tifa : Well the choice is yours, Cloud. Wheter you take us together or we will seal your power.

Cloud : Fine. I'll do as you say. But promise me that you will never put yourself in dangerous situation.

Denzel : Don't worry. We know our limit. Beside I don't intend to make myself in dangerous situation. There's a lot thing to do that I want to do in my life. Isn't that right, Marlene?

Marlene : You bet, Denzel.

Tifa : That's settle it. Cloud agree to take us together this time. So what now that we should do ?

Cloud : First we have to ask our friend if they wish to participate in this battle. So the first thing to do is contact them. Any idea who's the first person that I should contact?

Denzel : Vincent will be the good idea, he is as strong as you are, Cloud. But how we will contact him if he don't have a cellphone anyway?

Tifa : I have a hunch that he will be in Kalm City together with Reeve and Shelke. So why don't we visit him first?

Cloud : Ok, then I and Tifa will pick him using Fenrir. Denzel, Marlene prepare our stuff while we pick Vincent.

Denzel : Right. Let's go Marlene.

Cloud and Tifa then go to Kalm City to pick Vincent. When they arrive, Caitsith greet them.

Caitsith: Hey, it's been a while. I heard from Denzel last month you were help this Cosmos on your mission. Care to tell me about it ?

Cloud : Later. Right now we need to speak with Vincent.

Caitsith : If Vincent that you looking for and you must wait for him to comeback, he and Shelke are visiting Lucrecia's tombstone… [Vincent then arrive with Shelke]

Vincent : Long time no see Cloud.

Cloud : Good to see you to. We're here to tell you that…

Vincent : I know. Lucrecia's spirit told me about the world that we must protect and say that you two will look for allies right? Well you can count on us. Beside Shelke is interested to see her sister Shalua again.

Tifa : Good. Then you can come with us to search our friend right?

Vincent : Right away as soon as I prepare my stuff. Shelke you to should prepare your stuff as well, because our journey will take a long time.

Shelke : Sure.

Vincent : Caitsith, can you borrow one of WRO vehicle from Reeve?

Caitsith : Sure, on one condition. You guys will sign me in on this mission.

Caitsith then bring one of WRO vehicle from the garage and open the luggage door. Cloud & Vincent then pack all the thing that they need for the upcoming battle.

Shelke : Hey Tifa… Can I ask a favor from you ?

Tifa : Sure. What do you want from me ?

Shelke : Can you teach me how to cook a cake ? I want my sister Shalua taste it. But I'm afraid that my cook isn't good as your.

Tifa : Ok. Come with me to the kitchen while Cloud & the other finish their preparation. Beside I'm sure those boys will look forward having a cup of tea anyway.

Shelke : Thanks Tifa.

The two girls then go to the kitchen to prepare some food. After they finish made a cake, they serve it on the table. Cloud and the other were called by Shelke after she saw them finished their job. Caitsith then ask about Cloud's last mission, so Cloud had no choice to tell his last mission.

Cloud : ….So that's why we need to gather all of our allies ASAP. Now that our preparation complete. Shall we go?

Tifa : Barret should be on Corel Town. Maybe we should go to there first?

Cloud : Right. Let's pick Marlene and Denzel first.

Together they pick Denzel and Marlene. After they pack their stuff on the vehicle, they go to pick Barret.

Denzel : Man, I'm excited to see that all of Cloud's friend from other world will joining us. I can learn many thing from them. Maybe I can learn how to attract girls like Cloud to huh?

Marlene : Hey…What about me? [pinch Denzel's cheek softly]

Denzel : Ha ha ha. Relax Marlene. I'm just kidding. You know I will not betray you right? We already promised that we will always together. But I can't help for this sensation.

Cloud : Knock it off you two. This is serious mission.

Denzel : I know I know. But at least you should have a little fun a bit to relax yourself, Isn't that right Tifa? [Tifa nod at Denzel's word] Beside I'm sure Cloud himself feel glad that her girlfriend accompany him.[hit Cloud's arm]

Cloud : Why you little brat…[pinch Denzel's ear]

Denzel : Ouch.

Tifa : [smile] Seeing you two like this remind me about Cloud when we were kids.

Marlene : Yeah. That remind me. Denzel and I still don't know your past,Cloud. Please tell me more about your past especially about your relation toward Tifa.

Cloud : Not interested.

Denzel : Boring….Oh I know….maybe he is embarrassed enough to tell about his past that make him completely useless against Tifa's will. [Cloud pinch Denzel's ear one more time]

They laugh together along the way. Finally after a long hour of journey, they arrive at Corel Town. Barret excited to see his beloved daughter.

Barret : Hey, Marlene. How are you? Are you allright? How's the school?

Marlene : Papa…[hug Barret] I'm fine. The school is great. Last month, Me and Denzel were elected as class president.

Barret : Ha ha ha. That's my little girl. You should lucky have Denzel as your boyfriend.

Denzel : Ha ha. That is because I have a good teacher that taught me how to act like a leader. [pointing his finger to Cloud and Tifa]

Barret : So I heard from Reeve that you need our help right? Well I don't mind as long as Marlene safe.

Tifa : Thank you Barret. I know that we can count on you.

Barret : [scratch his head] Anyway..Red XIII, Cid and Yuffie will come anytime using Cid's airship "Highwind"….[Before Barret finish his talking, Highwind already appear]

Yuffie : Hooooiiii. [wave her hand from Highwind] Everyone… we're here. [Higwind then landing on the ground]

Barret : Right on time. Well now, Let's go.

They board Highwind and gather at the meeting room.

Denzel : Whoa.. This is the first time me and Marlene ride an airship. It's great. Can I steer it captain Cid?

Cid : Ha ha ha. Later ok? We have something to discuss first. In the meantime, why don't you two try our flight simulation on the next room? I'm sure there will be a staff called Sheera that will teach you how to fly this ship.

Denzel : Whoa.. Thanks captain. Come on Marlene. Let's try it.

Cid : Ha ha ha. You have a wonderful job to raise that kid, Cloud.

Cloud : Let's focus at what we're dealing ok.

Cid : Sure sure! Still a boring person I guess . Anyway. I heard the news from Reeve as well about your mission this time. I'm sure on that world my skill of flying air vehicle is recommended. That's why me and the other want to sign in as well. I have contact Rufus to lend some of his bodyguard "The Turks" and they are agree as well as they have the proper facility. Bugenhagen is here to to help us provide some information about the technology that should we have on that world.

Rufus came in together with all the member of The Turks, Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude and Cissnei as well.

Reno : Yo..It's been a while huh? The last time we cooperate like this when we against that brat Kadaj and his gang.I hear that they will be on the other world as well. Might as think this is the opportunity to pay them back what they did to us.

Cloud : just don't get in our way.

Rufus : Right..Anyway how are we gonna go to the other world? We don't have the technology to go to the other world yet.

Tifa : Don't worry, All we have to do is use the crystal that Cloud earned from his last mission. So why don't you show the crystal to everybody, Cloud?

Cloud then take his crystal from his bag and make contact with Cosmos.

Cloud : Cosmos, We're ready to go.

Cosmos : Before we go, I would like to add some word to all of you. On that world, each of you must cooperate if you wish to succeed on this mission. The enemies are gathered their allies as well to strike you. Many has join their army and all of them are trying to cooperate on each other as well. The world what we're going right now is an empty world nothing but an illusion. But each one of you have the potential to shape that world with everything that you desire into a reality. You must make a haste move because the enemies to are shapping their own world. Now I will sent you that world, some of your allies already built a castle to prepare for the upcoming battle. Safe journey my fellow warrior. May the light be with you.

After that, all of person that gathered on the Highwind teleported by Cosmos's power and arrive at the castle that were build by Warrior Of Light.

Warrior Of Light : It's good to have you back, Cloud. I see that you have already gathered some powerfull allies. Let me introduce myself… I'm Warrior Of Light. I welcome you all at my castle. This castle will be our main base for the upcoming battle. I'm sure Cosmos already told you that this castle was built by a person imagination, so I need your imagination as well to fill this castle.

Vincent : So all we have to do just to think the strongest imagination on our heart ?

Warrior Of Light : That is correct. By think the strongest imagination, this world will give the material that we need to construct them.

Cloud and the other then discuss what they need to built.

Reunion


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Tifa : (It's been a 2 week after we came to this world, this world is very amazing, everything that we dream of, can come true. Take example, Cloud. When the first time he knew how to create his imagination by touching The Orb Of Reality, The Orb was suddenly glow a white light and the castle that has been made by his comrade, a person called Warrior Of Light begin to evolve and reveal a door to another place that Cloud made. Well Cloud made an arena because he believe that way we can sharper each other skill and maintain our strength as well. And what about Me ? Well…I made my bar the "7th Heaven" combined with other person imagination as a resting area where we can rest and sleep & eat to resupply our energy. Vincent & Shelke were helping The Turks to make another new version of  
"Shinra Tower" with Barret as well. Cid built a hangar for his airship. Yuffie made a "Materia Generator" to generate the materia to help us with the upcoming battle. While Red XIII and Caitsith made a garden & hunting ground to resupply our food and water. I think I like in here. It's like a paradise…But something still missing though. I wonder what that is ?...O yeah. Aerith…to bad she couldn't be here with us… I wonder if we can bring Aerith back to life on this world and live with us ?)

Cosmos : Is something wrong Tifa ?

Tifa : Oh. Nothing…Just thinking out loud.

Cosmos : What is it ? It's not good if you hold your feeling that way you know. Everyone will worry about you.

Tifa : Well…I want to ask, can we bring back to life a person that already died through the Orb Of Reality ? It has that power right ?

Cosmos : No...The Orb itself don't have that kind of power. Only "True God" who can make that happen.

Tifa : I see…I guess she can't live with us anymore.

Cosmos : I'm sure that your friend are safe on "His's" hand and she is happy right now.

Tifa : I know…It just that we miss her presence…At least I am.

Cosmos : However, The Orb has a power to deliver our pray to "Him". But it will require more than one person wish to do that. So if you miss her and you want to talk to "Him" about Aerith, I suggest you should ask your friend on this world to have a same wish as you are. For because the more person that wish the same thing, the more chance to make that happen.

Tifa : I understand. Let me talk with my friend first. Oh and thank you for your advice.

Cosmos : Anytime.

After hearing Cosmos's word, Tifa call her friend that night. Tifa then ask them to pray together with her while touching The Orb Of Reality so they can commune with "True God".

Tifa : …So all we need to do is synchronize our pray while we touching The Orb and we can talk to Jesus about Aerith.

Cloud : Can it possible to do such thing ? I mean will Jesus allow us to meet with Aerith ? Would it be that simple ?

Tifa : ….Trust me Cloud. I know that you are not good on this thing. But it's the only way so we can live with her again. Don't you want that to ?

Cloud : ….Very well. I will trust you because it's the only thing that you need right ?

Tifa : Thank you Cloud.

Cloud : And what about you, Vincent ?

Vincent : hmph. You don't have to ask me. I will help you.

Red XIII : Yeah me to as well. If there is a way so we can live with Aerith again, I definetly want it. I will trust your word, Tifa

Yuffie : Me to. Right, Caitsith ?

Caitsith : You bet I will.

Barret : Same here.

Cid : Of course. I promised her that one day I would give her a ride on my airship.

Denzel : Who is Aerith ?

Marlene : She is our friend as well, Denzel. And I want to meet with her to. There's so many thing that I want to talk about. So please pray with us to ok ?

Denzel : Well, if you say so Marlene.

Reno : Yo, What's so noisy ?

Red XIII : We are trying to commune with "True God" so "He" will let us have a chance to live again with Aerith.

Reno : Aerith ? The Ancient that died from Sephiroth's sword ? Sign me in. I want to repay the debt that we "The Turks" owe to her. Isn't that right Rude ?

Rude: …True.

Elena : Personaly, I don't know about Aerith. But if Reno say so, I will do it.

Tseng : Yeah that would be nice. How about you bos ?

Rufus : Count me in.

Cissnei : If Aerith can come to this world to, I'm sure Zack Fair will come along to, don't he ? Beside I still don't have a chance to told him my real name.

Cloud : Zack…Right. There's something that I must repay to him to.

Shelke : I don't know about Aerith or Zack. But if I help you all. Will you help me so my sister Shalua can come to this world to ? I know that this only a wish from myself.

Tifa : Of course we will. You are our friend to aren't you ? There's no way we will ignore your wish.

Shelke : Thank you Tifa.

Vincent : ….Luccrecia.

Shelke : Yes. She to should also live happy with us.

Warrior Of Light : More allies mean more chance to win this battle.

Cosmos : Then let me help as well.

Then each one of them give the Orb their wishes. The Orb then glow brightly more than ever be seen and deliver a message to The "True God". After that the castle reveal a door of light. The door then open from within and Aerith, Zack, Shalua, Lucrecia and Angeal walk enter the castle. As they walk into the castle, the door then vanish as it never been there.

Aerith : It's good to see you again,Cloud. And of course you to Tifa.

Cloud : Aerith…welcome back.

Tifa : Aerith…thank you so much you don't know how we miss you.

Aerith : Your welcome, Tifa. And to tell you the truth, I miss you to.

Marlene : Sister…We miss you so much.

Aerith : Thank you Marlene. Is Barret take good care of you ?

Marlene : Hmph. Not only him. Cloud,Tifa and the other take good care of me. Especially Denzel. Right Denzel ? [stab Denzel's rib with her finger that make Denzel uncomfortable and joy as well]

Denzel : Uh..Cut it out Marlene. It's embarrassing you know.

All of them laugh full with joy and happiness. Zack then ask Cloud to show him around the castle with Angeal.

Cloud : You know Zack. It's good to see you.

Zack : Yeah…thanks to Aerith. She always been nice to me in Heaven. But I'm sure you to would feel the same like me when you having Tifa as your beloved, right ?

Cloud : Yeah.

Zack : Anyway now that you already defeat Sephiroth third times, I wonder if you can battle with me and Angeal both as the same time.

Cloud : Not interested.

Angeal : Why ? Afraid to lose ? Where's your Honor of SOLDIER ?

Cloud : Former.

Zack : Come on. It would be fun. Beside, I make a bet with Angeal, my mentor that you can defeat us both at the same time and Angeal say that is imposible. So help me out ok ?

Cloud : Fine.

Cloud, Zack and Angeal then go to the arena. This time Cloud having two opponent at the same time. After a fierce battle, Cloud emerge victorious.

Zack : See, I told you,Angeal that he can defeat us even when we use our full strength. Looks like I won a score.

Angeal : Yeah. I can see that he is strong. You should proud Zack.

Zack : O yeah.

Angeal : Nice work Cloud. I never imagine that you could surpass us. I'm sure that your future is more better than us. But don't forget that you should sharpen your skill as many times as possible for because when you don't, it will be your beginning to falldown.

Cloud : Yeah. I know.

Zack : Well. Let's back to our friend shall we ?

Cloud,Zack and Angeal than go back to their friends. That day was the day that they never forget because the joyfull for the reunion.


End file.
